Underground laboratory
|image = S2e11 lab.png |type = Laboratory |owner = Ford Pines |employees = |address = |first = Tourist Trapped (Entrance) Gideon Rises (Interior) |last = Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons |times = 7 }} The underground laboratory is Stan Pines' secret hidden room under the Mystery Shack, the entrance to which is hidden behind a vending machine in the gift shop, the code to which is A-1-B-C-3. History In "Tourist Trapped," Stan is shown mysteriously entering a room behind a vending machine, marking the end of the episode. The room wasn't seen or mentioned in the following episodes until "Dreamscaperers." Bill Cipher (disguised as Soos) opens a "memory door" in Stan's mindscape where he finds Stan entering behind the vending machine, saying "If only people knew the truth, that hidden behind this vending machine I secretly have a...". Bill gets bored and closes the door before Stan finishes his sentence. The inside of the room is finally revealed in "Gideon Rises" (with the scene continuing in "Scary-oke"), where Stan has collected all of the journals (1, 2, and 3). He then enters codes from them to activate a portal-like device which activates, to Stan's grim pleasure. Further along in "Scary-oke," Stan continues his work there, apparently oblivious to the zombie attack being shown on the security monitor. The lab also makes an appearance in "Society of the Blind Eye," where Stan is continuing his work on the portal. In "Not What He Seems," Dipper finally finds out about the lab. He attempts to shut down the portal, but a gravity anomaly impedes his efforts. He urges Mabel to press the shutdown switch, but Stan convinces her not to. The portal then explodes, destroying most of the laboratory. The characters Dipper, Mabel, Soos, Stan, and Ford are seen in the underground Laboratory in A Tale of Two Stans. Appearance In order to get inside the laboratory, Stan has to go through a series of security measures. First he unlocks the vending machine code, goes down a set of stairs behind it, opens a panel beside the elevator and inputs the alchemical symbols for "composition," "pulverize," "digestion," and "fusion," followed by the 'down' button. He then gets inside the elevator and rides it to the third floor. The laboratory room is filled with retro futuristic looking computers, gadgets, and machines, all of them constantly working. At the end of the room is a desk with many electronic devices and on the side it has the symbol of Stan's tattoo. On the desk there is a picture of Dipper and Mabel, and in the shelf below a series of books in which Stan hides the journal number 1. Near the desk there is a door entering into a room that contains the Universe portal. Surveillance center When Stan enters the lab, he walks by the base of the Totem pole which is located outside of the Shack. If looked at closely, a periscope is seen inside the pole. Even more so, a surveillance screen is seen on the bottom with an image of trees from somewhere outside of the Mystery Shack. During "Scary-oke," the surveillance screen showed Dipper and Mabel on the run from the zombies, but Stan was too focused on his work with the portal to notice. Sightings ru:Подземная лаборатория Category:Articles with conjectural titles Category:Season 1 places Category:Season 2 places Category:Recurring places Category:Secret places